Ancient Things
"ancient, otherworldly evil", "beings from the stars", "horrific alien beings" ---- possibly Ancients, ''(presumably, see notes) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Aqueos (creations) | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = R'llyeh (Black Smokers' Trench, Atlantic Ocean) and other cities; Earth; outer space | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Otherworldly ancient things of evil | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Namor: The First Mutant #3 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin and early years Those hideous ancient things of evil were stated to be "otherwordly", from unknown origin (wild guessess including outer space, another dimension, and Hell), though they were also described as "beings from the stars", and as "horrific alien beings" They were seemingly known as the Ancients (see notes). Rulers of Earth They were the rulers of Earth a long time ago. They lived on the planet, built huge cities (including R'llyeh, known as the "Seventh World of the Ancients", as it was described in the Lemurian Witch-Scrolls), and worked magic in unimmaginable ways. They kept their servants in chains, letting them to live and die in their dark glory. On the walls in the Tomb, in R'llyeh, their magic was carved into writings, which were theorized by the Logomancer to be the source of all magic of Earth, and to have been imperfectly copied in such books as the Necronomicon, the Oracles of Zoroaster, the Darkhold, among other mystic scrolls and books. At some point in the past, the stars turned round in the sky, and the "things" were gone. Great Cataclysm and Hyborian Age When Atlantis sank and humans returned to the sea, that ancient evil woke. Those beings from the stars used Sh'g'th tissue, a formless substance used to create unholy life, and created the first Aqueos, who went to live in R'llyeh. Additionally to the Vampires (vampirized Atlanteans, Lemurians, and other undersea peoples) and the vampirized Faceless Ones, the Aqueos included an unidentified "other" type, believed to be connected to the "ancient, otherworldly evil", the ancient "things". The subsequent fate of those beings remains unrevealed. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * Those ancient "things" are seemingly inspired by two races created by H.P. Lovecraft and part of the Cthulhu Mythos: the Old Ones from "The Call of Cthulhu", and the Elder Things from "At the Mountains of Madness". Among others references, the "things" are tied to R'llyeh and the Sh'g'th, obvious references to R'lyeh and the Shoggoths. ** The Old Ones, the Elder Things (known as Old Ones), R'lyeh, and the Shoggoths all exist on their own in the Marvel Universe. * Those beings could be the Ancients, or be named that way themselves, as R'llyeh was named the "Seventh World of the Ancients". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Unseen Characters Category:Races of Aliens